Painful Truths The Sorcerer's Stone
by TheWitchAuthor
Summary: Umbridge has found a way to wreak absolute chaos upon her least favorite person, and has put her plan into action... Join Hogwarts and some friends in an character-commentary semi-edited  version of the Harry Potter Series!
1. Introduction

**Summery; Harry Potter had always been good at hiding. Himself, his secrets. So when his life is spread before the eyes of all who trusted him, what will he do?**

**A/N: Hey guys! Rowan again, attempting once more to start a multi-chaptered fic! This is rated M for high levels of angst, including mentions of attempted suicide, all sorts of child abuse, evil!Dumbledore, and all sorts of weasely!bashing. Not all the Weaselys will be subject to the heavy fist of my twisted mind, but there will be large amounts of betrayal here. This is tissue stuff guys. (Or at least, I hope. ;) This is just an introduction to see who's into it. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I put up anything else, as well as any suggestions you guys might have!**

****Sorry about the re-post, I accidentally put up the un-edited doc. ^^;****

**Enough of me rambling, have at thee!**

_If you were to walk into Umbridge's office on the eve of Halloween, you would see something highly unusual._

_By this, of course, I do not mean the lack of student in her office during a free period-though that was unusual in and of itself-but this was something even more horrifying._

_Umbridge was reading. Books. Stacks of them._

_Because, you see, Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, had found herself a project. Now usually, she would simply get someone else to do her research for her. However, this was a special project. She was looking for a way to reveal the life story of someone, and all their lies with it._

_No ordinary lies. Lies that ran so deep, it would throw her world into chaos and have effects such as none could know._

_But she was not to know this. For her, Voldemort was dead, had been dead since the Halloween 15 years prior, and the only lies were those of the mask she hunted down._

_She needed something that would reveal him, show the world that the boy that stood against her was not only spilling lies about the Dark Lord having returned, but about everything else. Something to prove that he was just as insane and disturbed as she had always protested.. Something that would force him to confess to every wrong doing he had committed, and would turn the wizarding world against him. Then, yes only then, would she have her victory. _

_It had taken many days of searching before she found what she was looking for._

_And when she did, her glee was such that it took a long time before she calmed enough to make use of it._

_And make use of it she did._


	2. Author's Update

Hey guys! Thanks for all the faves and watches, and extra thanks to my one reviewer!

This is not a real chapter(does anyone see 5 reviews?)but it is important, so please do read!

People seem to have an interest in this story, so one must assume that your interested in where it's going to go. I have a ton of ideas about what's going to happen, but would like your own opinion.

Part of this is about pairings, as there are two I am considering. One is Tom RiddlexHarry Potter. Not VoldemortxHarry, but that would have to be explained with the story. This story line will deviate from the books a great amount and will change a ton of things in insane crazy ways, but this is also my favorite pairing. The other option is HarryxDraco. This would remain mostly quiet and, as with Tom, closer to a deep friendship in the begginning. It will also include far fewer book changes and less general mind-screwing.

The second bit is how deep your okay with seeing the Dursley's abuse and Dumbledore's manipulations go. I have seen stories where Dumbledore has gone as far as manipulating who got into the Death Eaters and switching people at birth, and Harry having lost an eye and several fingers, being raped, etc, complete with semi-detailed accounts. On the opposite end, I've had Dumbledore having no idea of what was going on, and Harry's abuse only going as far-or even less than-it really does in the books. I'm leaning more towards the former, as it goes well with my plot, but again, I'd like to hear what you guys are comfortable with.

You'd be surprised as to how much just these two things will affect what's going to happen.

Hopefully this will be the last time there's a false chapter like this, as I hate reading and writing them. Review with any questions or opinions, please!


End file.
